


Hoshi no Tama

by GoldenBlues



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternative Universe - Youkai, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBlues/pseuds/GoldenBlues
Summary: Sand particles settled over their heads like a cloud causing them both to cough and Yusuke’s sensitive nose couldn’t pick up just what kind of creature he had caught who was daring enough to steal from a kitsune. As the dust settled around them it was finally revealed. A human.





	1. The fox and the thief

Their bodies hit the ground hard causing the dust and dry leaves in the den to fill the air. Yusuke held a firm grip on the other’s wrists below him, his weight boring down on it to prevent it from escaping. Sand particles settled over their heads like a cloud causing them both to cough and Yusuke’s sensitive nose couldn’t pick up just what kind of creature he had caught who was daring enough to steal from a kitsune. As the dust settled around them it was finally revealed. A human.

His surprise must have shown on his face because the fool smirked up at him, its eyes glimmering with mirth. No sign of regret or fear on its face, as it laid beneath the claws of a fox demon and caught bare-handed. Yusuke frowned and sniffed around the human just to be sure. A growl started to emit from deep within his throat.

''You, how dare you. State your name, human.'' He squeezed the hand that held a pearl, his mother’s pearl, for emphasis.

Silence descended over them. The human showed no sign of visible pain and instead looked up at him intently, studying him. Just as Yusuke’s patience wore thin the human spoke.

''I heard from the tengu that there was a kitsune living here who could grant wishes. I wanted to meet them.''

Yusuke frowned down at him in confusion. ''There lives no such kitsune here. Not anymore.''

The human looked up at him, waiting for a clarification.

''She died decades ago, everyone living in this forest should know of this.'' His grip loosened a bit. ''You were deceived.''

But when he looked down at the human it was as if that thought had already crossed its mind and it couldn’t care less. It looked smug and satisfied, as if it had achieved just what it wanted.

''There was no point in you coming here. Certainly no point in trying to steal from me either.'' The look in the human’s eyes told him otherwise.

He frowned. The human’s indifference intrigued him, he didn’t have a lot of experience with humans but he knew that they took great care in avoiding the supernatural. So why, why would this human seek him out? What did it achieve by doing so?

It put him at unease. He tightened his grip once more, satisfied to finally see a reaction this time, the human’s features contorting slightly in pain.

''You still didn’t answer my question, human. Who are you? And why would you try to steal- ''

''Joker!''

He looked up sharply at the noise, not noticing the human quickly closing its eyes until it was too late and a blinding light filled the den. He recoiled sharply in pain, losing his grip on the human. He heard rustling nearby and barely had time to regain his bearings before strong wind knocked him off the human. He landed on the ground heavily, breath knocked out of him as his assailants fled the scene. He caught a glimpse of a cat-like form before they both disappeared into the forest.

He sat up with a wince and groaned when he realized that he had landed harshly on his tails. He rubbed at his eyes to recover from the harsh light and regain his bearings. He found his den in shambles after the wind. Leaves and paper strewn about and his belongings covered in sand. He sighed and looked down at himself, it would take a lot of grooming to get rid of all the sand and grime. As he got to work, picking up and dusting his brushes of sand he caught sight of something glimmering near the entrance.

He found his mother’s pearl laying there innocently, afternoon sunlight reflecting off it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of brush strokes against paper filled the small den, before a sigh was emitted from its occupant. Yusuke’s brows crinkled in frustration and he took the paper into his hand before creasing it into a ball and discarding it into the pile behind him. His thoughts were in scrambles after the run in with the human thief. The condescending smirk, the red-eyed gaze filled with mirth and the soft black hair speckled with dust, all these thoughts seemed to capture his mind.

He didn’t know much about human structures but he couldn’t help but think that the human’s appearance had been beautiful. Like a thorny rose or a blood moon. It filled him with inspiration but robbed him off of it at the same time. He just couldn’t seem to capture the beauty of it and it frustrated him.

There was no question about how much the human intrigued him, it was such a brief but illuminating encounter nonetheless. He really wanted to meet that human once again.


	2. Madarame's pupil

As he had combed his hair and groomed himself that morning his tails had begun swirling in excitement at the thought of meeting that human again. He had caressed his mother’s pearl and wondered why the human hadn’t stolen it, had that even been its goal in the first place? That and so many other questions circulated around his mind. He hoped that their next meeting could answer them all.

Yusuke didn’t go wander outside of his den a lot, to be quite honest. He would go outside to buy art supplies, when he needed to tend to his mother’s shrine or when he was in search for inspiration for his artwork. He guessed his reasoning for going outside this time could count as the latter.

The grass and soil were soft underneath his bare feet and the trees towered over him in all their crowning glory. He took in the warm summer air caressing his face and set off into the woods. Where would he be able to find that human? The forest was big and wandering outside of it into the human cities would do him no good, the human’s scent seemed to have entirely faded as well.

He moped some more about this before whispers around him caught his attention. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for Yusuke to have the youkai gossip about him, being Madarame’s student had both its benefits and disadvantages after all. The rumors about him or his master did not bother him in the least and he had far more important matters to deal with.

''Oh, look it’s Yusuke-dono. You don’t see him outside that often do you?''

''Being Madarame-sama’s student must be quite the task, poor thing.''

''Indeed, how awful.''

''Speaking of Madarame-sama, did you hear about that particular rumor.''

''Which one, which one!''

''It seems like Madarame-sama was challenged by a mere human!''

Yusuke stopped in his tracks, ears perking up and listening intently.

''Oh! I heard about that. Isn’t that the same human that banished both Kamoshida and Kaneshiro from these woods too!''

''Indeed, what a powerful and brave human. To be able to challenge and then win against such formidable opponents. How scary- ''

''Excuse me.'' Yusuke’s curiosity had finally perked enough to question the smaller youkai, certain enough that they were talking about the very same human he was searching for.

The beings squeaked in surprise and looked up at him in fear. ''I’m searching for this very human at the moment, could you tell me- ''

He didn’t have time to finish his question before the frightened critters took off running into the forest, yells of ''We’re sorry! Please don’t eat us!'' echoed in their wake.

''Hey! W-Wait!'' He shouted in surprise. A sigh left him as he realized that they wouldn’t come back. ''I was not going to eat you.'' He wrinkled his nose in disgust. How ridiculous.

However, he thought over the information that he had eavesdropped, the human that he was looking for had apparently challenged his master. Thought he knew that youkai absolutely adored gossiping and this information could very well just be fake. But if it turned out to be true then this just led to even more questions.

Had the human sought out Yusuke knowing that he was Madarame’s pupil or had it been for a different reason. Why would the human target his master, what could the human achieve by doing so and how had the human conquered its previous targets? Kamoshida. Kaneshiro. The names rang a bell somewhere, he did not care much about socializing and he did not need to since Madarame would show off his artwork in his stead.

A mere human defeating opponents much larger and much more powerful than itself. It wasn’t entirely unheard of but it was both bizarre and amazing at the same time. He felt his tails wagging in excitement and his ears drawing back.

However, should he allow this? The human had had a certain powerful aura about it but there was no certainty that it would be able to defeat his master, and his master was no youkai that would allow a measly human to talk back to him. It would be eaten if it lost. The thought frightened him. Though he knew virtually nothing about the weird creature the thought of it meeting its fate in such a grisly manner frightened him.

He had to find it.

His short meeting with the smaller youkai had sparked a new option in his search for the human. He might not be that great at conversing with other youkai but it was his only option. He set off into the woods once more with a new objective in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

After a fleeting trek in the wooden landscape his ears finally picked up a muted conversation in the distance. He let out a short puff of air in relief and made his way towards the chatter.

He found two small, grey owl-like youkai perched on top of a low branch and in the middle of a pleasant discussion from the looks of it. They both looked up wide-eyed as his form came into view before them. Yusuke stopped in his tracks before bracing himself up for the conversation.

''Pardon me for disturbing your discussion, but there’s something that I would like to inquire of you.''

They both blinked at him before looking over at each other in confusion. They snapped out of their bewilderment immediately once they realized who they were speaking to.

''O- Of course, Yusuke-dono!'' ''You can ask anything off us!''  

Yusuke felt relief wash over him when he realized that these youkai wouldn’t run away from him.

''Very well. You see, I have been looking for this particular human.''

They looked over at each other again in recognition.

''Oh, so Madarame’s student has finally been taken in by the rumors then?''

''It’s no wonder though, all things considering.''

Yusuke felt irritation wash over him as the small beings conversed about him as if he wasn’t even there.

''So, you know where I can find it then?'' They both startled at his snappish tone.

''Of course!'' ''We have seen the human mostly hang around the area where the peach trees bloom in large quantity.''

He crossed his arms in thought at that. ''Is it the place where many cat-like youkai gather?''

''Yes!'' ''That’s the one!''

Yusuke nodded before thanking the small youkai, they responded nervously in kind and looked on in relief as he turned his back on them.

His quick feet took off once again, delight coursed through him as he finally had a destination in mind.


	3. A fated meeting.

The place where peach trees bloom and cat youkai gather to get merry. His feet took him through thick shrubbery and dangling tree branches, indifferent to the way the barbs and branches would catch and tear on his yukata. He had spent the whole day searching for the human and it was now evening. The sky had started to take on a reddish-hue and the sun would soon be departing in the horizon. The night was a dangerous time for humans to be wandering around the woods, the chances of getting lost increased and malevolent youkai would room the forest.

Any sane human would have been long gone at this point and thus his chance of meeting it today had decreased, but it would be wise to at least check out the place just in case.

He narrowly avoided a low branch and swiftly ducked under it, his ears low on his head to avoid being nicked by it. His feet were used to travelling through rough terrain and though Madarame had implored of him that he wears sandals they restricted his movement and felt all too stifling. He remembered that argument all too well, amongst other similar nitpicks on his habits. His master telling him to dress more presentable as to not embarrass him in front of others, the remarks on the way he would groom himself in front of others and the disgust when he would gorge himself in offerings when they were presented to him. Madarame cared much about how Yusuke affected his own appearance for some reason.

Why was he remembering all of this now of all times?

His master may be strict but it was all for Yusuke’s own good. Right? The way he would be denied his own offerings if he hadn’t meet his master’s criterium on his artwork. That time he had to sleep outside for the whole winter as punishment for embarrassing his master. It was all for his own good, taking care of such an unruly kitsune must have been a hassle for his master.

He shook his head free of such dark thoughts. There was no time for such trivial matters, he was almost there. The thick shrubbery and uneven ground had given way to tall soft grass and flowers that gave off a pleasant scent. The peach trees stood tall in the blooming valley and through the flowery fragrance Yusuke could pick up the unmistakable lingering scent of human.  He followed it, taking in the gorgeous scenery before him until he heard voices in the near distance. His pace quickened.

The sound of laughter abruptly stopped once he came upon the rather peculiar scene before him. Two youkai, one cat-like one and an oni, were sat on the ground serving tea and conversing with the third occupant of the group. Their eyes met and Yusuke felt as if the world around him stopped, his heartbeat doubling as he took in the red-eyed gaze and tousled appearance of the human.

He wasn’t aware that he had taken some steps closer until the youkai abruptly stood up and stepped in between them, blocking his view of the human. He tilted his head at them in confusion and a bit of annoyance.

''Is there something we can help you with?'' The oni spoke stiffly, clutching its spiky club that gave off sparks and looking at him in distrust. Yusuke felt his tails bristle at the silent threat.

He looked over at the other youkai, a nekomata upon closer inspection, and found his eyes lingering on the hostile stance and how fire seemed to sparkle from its eyes. It would have made a fine model for one of his paintings. But his interests laid on the human behind them and just as he was about to retort a voice rang out.

''Panther, Skull, it’s fine.''

''But Joker, that’s Madarame’s student!'' The nekomata spoke in a rushed tone.

''I know.'' It knew?

''I have been meaning to speak to him.''

The youkai before him shrugged at that and stepped aside, keeping close to their human occupant. He felt his heart beat faster once again when their eyes met for a second time that evening. So many questions circulated around his mind now that he finally stood before the human. What’s your name? What gender should I refer to you as? Is that your natural eye color? What kind of food do you like? Why did you try and steal my mother’s pearl?

But what came out was. ''Is it true that you’re planning to defeat my master?''

The human tilted its head at him before giving him a small smile. ''Yes.''

''Why?''

''Because he has been disrupting the peace in this forest, abusing his students and taking the glory from work that isn’t his. We want to make him confess to his crimes and leave the forest.''

Yusuke completely froze at that. Abuse? Fraud? How ridiculous. Laughter left him unbiddenly even as ice settled deep in his stomach. His master wasn’t abusing him nor was he taking his art without his permission. His artwork was Madarame’s to use and prosper from, it was the least he could do for him as payment for taking such well care of him in his mother’s stead.

''That’s completely absurd. From what preposterous source are you basing your accusations on? Don’t tell me that you’re listening to the baseless rumors from those spineless youkai in the woods? They are all simply jealous of Madarame-sama’s success.''

What was he even saying anymore, it just sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself rather than the ones before him. The human was frowning at him, but it didn’t seem as if its anger was directed at him.

''We spoke to Madarame’s former pupils. They spoke of the abuse that they faced while in his charge.''

''All lies.''

The oni took a step towards him. ''Look, we understand. You’re delusional and have chosen to ignore the facts even though the evidence is right in front of you.''

''How dare- ''

''Yusuke,'' It was the nekomata who spoke to him this time. ''I can’t even imagine how hard this must be for you. Madarame has raised you since you were a pup, but you must know that he only did so for his own benefit.''

''That’s a- ''

''Lie? You really think so, man?'' They all looked at him in pity and Yusuke couldn’t take it anymore.

''Look, I just came here to warn you. Cease this foolish mission, apologize to Madarame-sama and leave this forest. You will only endanger yourself meddling in affairs that doesn’t concern you. Please take my advice on this.'' He looked up at them all before bowing. ''Farewell.''

Yusuke turned his back on the odd team and the token of his... affection, could he call it that? And left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

''Well, that went well...'' Ryuji said with a sigh.

''I feel bad for him, it’s a tough pill to swallow.'' Ann rubbed at the back of her neck. ''By the way, Akira, have you met him before per chance? It looked as if you both knew each other.''

Akira looked up sheepishly at that. ''In a way… Remember that time Morgana boosted about how he saved me from a murderous youkai a week or so ago?''

''That was him!?'' ''That was Yusuke!?''

Ann and Ryuji both looked up at each other in irritation as they spoke at the same time.

''Yes. Speaking of Morgana though,'' He swiftly changed the subject as to avoid having to listen to their concerned and repetitive speeches once again. ''He still hasn’t come back yet- ''

''I’m right here.'' They all looked down quickly at the small bakeneko at that. ''I brought some dried plums as requested.''

He smirked at them before looking on in confusion. ''Did I miss something?'' He sniffed around and flinched violently, dropping the plums.

''Yusuke was here.'' Akira deadpanned.

''I can smell that! What business did he have with you!?'' He looked up at Akira in horror. ''Don’t tell me that he still holds a grudge over the fact that you tried to steal his pearl!?''

''You tried to do what!?'' ''You did what!?''

Akira winced before accepting his fate.


	4. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for child abuse/child neglect, graphic depictions of injuries and horror themes in this chapter.

His breath came out in foggy clouds and his body shuddered violently from the cold as he stood by Madarame’s cave, calling out to his master between coughs. The unforgiving wind whipped around him and attacked his body from every direction, showing no mercy. And as unrelenting as the harsh winter weather was so was his master.

''P-Please, Madarame-sama. I-I’m sor-sorry.'' He begged, his hoarse voice echoing into the brightly lit cave for the umpteenth time. ''I pro-promise that it- '' Coughs racked his body, ''I-it won’t hap-happen again.''

Complete and utter silence.

His one tail curled up his body in a vain attempt at warming himself up, his teeth chattered uselessly in his mouth and his ears were flattened on his head beneath a layer of snow. His weak magic had managed to last him for about two weeks, dwindling as hunger and fatigue set in. It had been the only thing that managed to keep him warm, and now a month later he felt as if he would go insane from the cold and the hunger.

A sigh resounding from deep within the cave had Yusuke quickly look up in hope. ''Leave, Yusuke-kun. Being punished is the only way runts like you will learn, you will thank me for this one day.''

''B-but- ''

Thunder cracked above, signaling his master’s lack of patience. Yusuke flinched violently as a booming voice echoed and filled the forest. ''Silence! Leave this place already! You will find no refugee here!''

His sore feet took off before his mind could even make sense of the situation around him, lightning struck near him and he whimpered in fear. He ran and scrambled as far away from Madarame’s abode as possible, feet thundering throughout the snowy landscape and strained gasps leaving him as his heart thudded violently in his chest. He didn’t know for how long he had been running for, but it must have been for more than a mile before his exhausted legs were caught in a protruding tree rot and he fell with a pained yelp into the soft snow below.

Unbidden sobs left his blue-tinted and sore lips.

As he laid there for who knows how long, wallowing in his misery while the snow beneath him melted into his hair and clothes, the unmistakable sight of the forest darkening as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains snapped him out his reverie. The shadows around him lengthening and the atmosphere shifting into something sinister had him scrambling up onto his two feet.

He needed to find a shrine. Now.

Just as he was about to bolt into a random direction pain flared up one of his legs and he fell back into a heap on the ground. Looking down at the source of the pain caused dread the spread all over him. His leg. It was twisted at an unnatural angle, probably from when it had caught onto the protruding tree rot. He couldn’t run like this. For the second time that day Yusuke felt the unmistakable feeling of complete and utter fear.

He was careful this time when he stood up, using a nearby tree as support to check how much of his weight he could put on his injured leg. It was not much but enough so that he could at least move, albeit very slowly.

Pain sparked up with his every step, he knew that it wouldn’t be long until the sun went down and he would be an easy prey for whatever lurked here at night. But he would at least try, even as anxiety settled deeply in his chest causing his breathing to become labored he still felt a flicker of hope course through him.

He quickly grabbed onto a dangling tree branch as his injured leg collapsed once again underneath him, but he couldn’t muffle the scream that tore through him from the pain this time. He quickly put a hand over his mouth albeit too late.

The atmosphere around him shifted, the bird’s constant singing and the other animals’ calls ceased and the woods were drenched in complete and utter silence. Yusuke’s ears pricked as he tried to pick up any sound around him, of something approaching or something lurking.

Nothing.

Sweat that had gathered by his forehead from the strain slithered down and fell into the snow below. There was only silence and darkness around him as the sun had slumbered beneath the horizon and the moon had risen behind a layer of clouds. But as time went on and nothing seemed to move or make itself known the tension in his muscles gradually ceased and he felt relief wash over him. The moonlight was slowly starting to seep in from behind its blockage and into the forest below it.

But instead of giving him the comfort of finally being granted a light source it caused him further anxiety, for as the light shone before him a pair of pale white eyes were revealed staring right back at him. He didn’t know for how long the creature had stared at him, it could have been since the beginning for all he knew, observing, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

A broken whimper left him as the creature slowly shifted to its full height before him, seeing no need to stay hunched over now that it had been discovered. Two protruding antlers sat clustered on its head and as moonlight revealed it fully Yusuke could see that it had been smiling this whole time, light now reflecting from its needle like teeth. He stood rooted in place as he looked up at the too tall, too gangly figure and before he could even regain his senses enough to think about running it spoke. In a wheezing, chilling voice that sent shivers up his spine.

''Are you lost, little fox cub?'' It tilted its head at him with a snap. ''Want me to accompany you to your mother, dear?''

The voice had started taking on a gentler more effeminate tone as to try and reassure him of its intention and lure him into a sense of comfort as it drew closer. He noticed how its limbs seemed to elongate with every step it took and the moment its mouth started to stretch Yusuke finally snapped out of his reverie. He ran.

A screech resonated behind him as the creature gave chase and Yusuke felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes as the fear and pain flaring from his broken leg set in. The moon hid behind the clouds once again and the forest was covered in pitch black darkness. He couldn’t hear a single thing behind him but he knew that the creature was hot on his tail, he could sense its bloodlust as it moved silently behind him. Just as quiet as it had been when it had snuck in front of him.

Help. Please. Mom? Madarame-sama? Anyone?

He was surprised that he managed to get as far as he did before his leg buckled beneath him and the creature slammed into him from behind, maw gaping as it turned him around onto his back and pinned him down. It was even more terrifying up close as the sound of its body snapping in certain parts, the gurgling sound coming from its throat and its wide-eyed white eyes watched his every move.

''Caught you. I caught you, fox.'' Its voice was back to its original tone and it snapped its head back to let out a loud wail. Yusuke let out a whine in response and tried desperately to claw his way out from under the creature, panicked breaths coming out in short bursts.

''Eat you. I will eat you!'' Laughter left the creature as it moved its head closer to him. Yusuke flailed widely and as the creature snapped open its mouth widely he managed to catch the creature’s face with his claws, blood flying as deep wounds were carved into flesh. It drew away sharply with a screech, losing its grip and clutching its face.

Yusuke immediately begun crawling away from the creature, wanting to put as much distance between himself and that monstrosity as possible and watching in horror as the snow beneath the creature turned red. A twig broke beneath his hand and the creature ceased its pained movements, and in turn so did Yusuke as brightly lit eyes snapped towards him.

''My face. You hurt my face! How dare you!?'' It flung itself at him once again in rage and Yusuke flinched violently, throwing up his hands to defend himself against the attack. That never came.

Bright light filled the area, managing to even pierce his tightly closed eyes with its intensity as a screech resonated throughout the woods. Only when the light diminished and the scenery was filled with darkness once again did Yusuke lower his arms and open his eyes. The creature was gone. The atmosphere had decreased in tension and sounds slowly began to fill the forest once again.

The moon revealed itself from behind clouds and light filled the area.

He was alive. He was safe. It was gone.

He hugged himself tightly as tears began gushing from his eyes and he unwillingly let out a loud sob between panicked breaths in relief. The forest around his was slowly filled with the sound of his loud wails, too relieved to remember that the noises could effectively gather similar creatures to the area.

The tears gradually began to recede and as he slowly regained his wits after the traumatizing encounter he noticed that the pain in his leg had begun to dissipate and that the cold was no longer seeping into his very core. He slowly stood up and that is when he noticed it.

Because of this encounter he had gained his second tail.

 

 

* * *

 

Yusuke jolted awake violently, scrambling away from his bedding as tears streamed down his face. It took him a few seconds of panicked intakes of breaths to realize that he had just woken up from a bad dream.

No. It had been a memory that he had tried hard to bury and forget. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in a while either. It was unsettling but he knew exactly what had caused such a deeply buried memory to be dug up again.

He let out a deep sigh. How ridiculous.

He began gathering up the leaves and quilts that had been scattered around during his restless sleep into a pile. The sound of shouting and the flapping of wings caught his attention by the entrance to his den.

''Yusuke-dono!'' It was one of the grey, owl youkai from before.

''You are- ''

''Please forgive my intrusion, Yusuke-dono! But there’s a huge problem that you need to know about!''

Yusuke bit his lip. ''Very well. Go on.''

''Madarame-sama has accepted the human’s challenge!'' He stood up at that. ''Their battle is commencing right at this very second-!''

Yusuke took off before the youkai could even finish.


	5. Thin Ice

Yusuke had run out of his den without a direction in mind, the rationality of not knowing where he needed to run had escaped him as he repeated the words that had been uttered from the small youkai in his mind.

Madarame-sama had accepted the human’s challenge.

Their battle was commencing right at this very moment.

The human was in danger.

He needed to stop this before it escalated.

He would bow down, apologize, and take the punishment himself for the human if it came down to that.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as he came upon a large gathering of youkai marching on into a certain direction. It seemed as if he wouldn’t need to figure where the battle was commencing. For the whole forest had probably gotten the gist of what was going on at this point. He picked up his speed, passing the wandering youkai whose conversation dropped when they caught sight of him. Whispers started emerging from every side of the forest as Yusuke followed the path of gathering youkai.

''Yusuke-dono? That’s Yusuke-dono, right?''

''Is he also on his way to see how the ongoing clash unfolds?''

''What a doting pupil. I bet he’s on his way to cheer on his master.''

He gritted his teeth, but ignored the gossip. The gathering of youkai was beginning to get larger. He was close. His running came to a full stop and he started to squeeze through the large gathering. Some youkai would look back at him in anger but would quickly move aside once they realized who he was, anger evaporating off their faces. Word got out quickly amongst the crowd and it parted, giving Yusuke a clear path ahead.

He could now see the flash of gold from Madarame-sama’s kimono in the distance. But this was strange. He couldn’t hear the sound of a battle commencing. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t heard thunder rumbling on his way here. Madarame-sama loved to show off his magic, whether it was for intimidation or for an attack. It was too quiet.

What if Madarame-sama had already won?

What if the human was already dead?

His heart sped up as these thoughts crossed his mind and he picked up his pace. But then he heard it.

_Clack!_

The sound of something being slammed onto a wooden surface. Yet another path opened as more youkai parted for him.

_Clack!_

It got louder. His anxiety had slowly started to ebb away, a growth of confusion took its place instead.

The last large crowd parted for him and he froze in shook as he took in the sight before him. Madarame-sama and the human both sat face to face on the ground, faces masked into one of concentration. And between them laid an old shogi board. He looked on as Madarame-sama wiped sweat off his forehead as he made his next move, his reptilian tail swished agitatedly behind him. The loud clack of the piece being placed on the board snapped him out of his trance.

''Madarame- ''

**Clack!**

The area descended into tense silence as the human made his next move, the whispers from the gathering youkai stopped abruptly and Yusuke felt his face drain of color as the human took Madarame-sama’s king.

''It seems like I’ve won, Madarame.'' The cold, unflinching voice of the human rang in Yusuke’s mind as he stared open mouthed at the scene. The human had won, and he was smirking mockingly up at his master.

It was silent for a bit longer, the calm before the storm, and then the whole forest erupted into chaos as cheers and chatter from the gathering youkai filled the area.

''The human did it again!''

''Madarame-sama lost!? There’s no way..''

''To a lowly human, of all things.''

''In front of his own pupil too. How humiliating.''

But as laughter and disbelief filled the forest all Yusuke could focus on was the way his master’s face went through stages of shock and anger, and then settled on pure fury. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Madarame-sama hurled the shogi board aside and stood up in all his towering glory. The human, the fool, didn’t even so much as flinch.

''You!'' His master lifted a clawed finger in front of the human’s face. ''How dare you make a fool of the great Madarame! I will slaughter you and everyone you hold dear!''

The human was torn away from his master and Yusuke recognized all but two of the youkai that stepped between them. It was the youkai from the peach valley, a small cat youkai that he didn’t recognize and a Jorogumo. He felt a shiver travel down his spine at the sight of the spider youkai, her cold, red eyes staring unblinkingly up at his master. They all stood between his master and the human, protecting it from Madarame-sama’s wrath.

And before Yusuke knew what he was doing, he had ended up doing the same.

There was a gasp behind him, he didn’t know from whom, but he paid it no mind as he lifted his head up high and faced his master. Murmurs of excitement travelled amongst the crowd around them. His master’s face had gone slack-jawed with shock before fury took over it once again as he looked down at his meddling pupil.

''Yusuke-kun. Step aside.'' Yusuke gritted his teeth but stood firm. If his past self had been in this situation they would have bowed down and begged for his master’s forgiveness right there and then. But Yusuke was tired of cowering in fear, of obeying. His master was in the wrong right now.

''Move aside!'' Lightning struck beside him, causing a speckle of dirt to be flung onto his face. Chaos erupted as the gathering of youkai immediately scattered like the wind, away from Madarame-sama’s wrath. Screams filled the area. Yusuke wiped the dirt off unflinchingly and glared up at his master.

''I will not.'' His tails swished behind him in anxiety, but despite that he continued. ''You shame yourself, Madarame-sama.''

His master’s fury was slowly washing off of his face and instead a distant coldness emerged as he looked down at Yusuke. ''This is your last warning, Yusuke-kun. Step aside.''

''I refuse.''

''So be it.'' The air around them sparked with each other’s magic and Yusuke barely had time to put up his hand to shield himself with his own magic before a thunderbolt struck from above. Tremors ran down his arm as he shrugged off his master’s lightning. A chill descended over the forest and frost gathered beneath him as his tails swirled agitatedly behind him. The youkai whom remained to watch the ongoing feud shuddered from the cold as snow started to fall. His master looked down at him with disinterest and put up a field of lightning around him as icicles descended over him. The ice bounced dejectedly off the barrier and scattered around it.

''You should cease this foolishness, Yusuke-kun.''

Yusuke gritted his teeth in pain as his master struck one of his tail with electricity, the fur bristling and burning. His magic wavered.

''I refuse, Madarame-sama. You lost to the human fairly, I won’t let you hurt it.''

''Then you too shall perish along with that annoying human that you seem to like so much.''

The dark clouds overhead rumbled and the wind crackled with energy. Yusuke’s eyes widened at the oppressive power. Then a large thunderbolt struck the ground he stood on. Black thick smoke filled the area and coughs resonated around the forest. The stench of burning grass and flesh caused the gathered youkai and human to tear up.

The sound of Madarame’s laughter filled the area as the smoke cleared. Only a black spot remained where Yusuke once stood. Murmurs and gasps rang out.

''Yusuke-dono is gone?''

''To his own pupil, how heartless.''

''Yusuke-kun..'' Madarame smirked down at the youkai who spoke, the blonde cat youkai who stood amongst the ones protecting the infuriating human. The human’s expression had finally morphed into one of shock.

But before he had time to gloat a wall of ice covered his lower body. He screeched in pain and clawed uselessly at it. Even his magic couldn’t penetrate it as he stood there frozen in place. His body went into a full body shudder from the cold and he glared dumbly as his pupil once again stood before him.

Yusuke held his arm as it hung limply by his side, his tails were bristled and twitching from electricity. But he was alive.

He panted hoarsely as he looked up defiantly at his master. Their eyes met and the thick ice covering Madarame spread upwards until it covered his shoulders.

''You have lost, Madarame.'' Madarame’s eye twitched at the lack of honorifics coming from his pupil.

''You insolent child. I should have killed you just as I killed your mother once she stopped being useful to me.'' Gasps rang out at that.

Yusuke’s eyes widened in shock. ''What?'' The ice around Madarame cracked in some places.

Madarame smirked before goading on. ''Oh? You didn’t hear me, brat? All it took was some foxglove in your mother’s tea and she withered away like a delicate flower. She didn’t even know what was wrong until the very end, but by then it was too late.''

A whimper rang out from somewhere, he didn’t realize that it had come from him until a tear fell from his eyes.

''You can’t be serious!'' He shouted desperately, the ice cracked some more. ''Please tell me that it isn’t so, Madarame-sama! My mother, she trusted you!''

The cold stare that met him told him enough and he collapsed on his knees with a whine. His master looked down at him in mock-pity.

''You mother was weak, Yusuke-kun. But she served me well, just as you have served me.'' The ice cracked and fell off in places before solidifying and spreading up to his neck. Yusuke looked up at him in pure fury and Madarame realized his mistake all too late.

''Unforgivable.'' Yusuke saw red and his wall of ice spread up to Madarame’s face.

''Yusuke!'' A hand touched his shoulder and Yusuke snapped out of his trance before looking back. It was the human.

''That’s enough, Yusuke. I will make him own up to his mistakes.''

Yusuke bit his lip in thought before obeying, the ice slowly melting away from his cringing master. Madarame barely had time to catch his breath before a foot slammed into his midsection, pushing him down onto the ground. His magic had completely depleted from Yusuke’s attack so he was powerless to the human that now stood before him.

''Madarame, I want you to leave this forest and never look back. But not before confessing to all your crimes towards this forest and its youkai.''

Madarame tried to meet the human’s unwavering gaze with his own before he sagged down in defeat.

''Very well.''

The gathering of youkai quickly became larger as the youkai that had been known amongst them as a powerful being spouted out his wrong doings. The crowd quickly descended into laughter and gasps as the “respected” being burst out into tears amidst his speech. And thus, Madarame, the almighty drake of lightning who wandered off into the mountains beyond became a laughing stock in the world of youkai.

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally over. His wounds had slowly started to heal and he was left with a hole of emptiness in his heart. He met the eyes of the human but couldn’t muster up a word to say.

_You’re a fool._

_I was a fool._

_I’m sorry._

_Thank you._

Just as the human opened his mouth as if to say something Yusuke quickly bowed before turning around and beginning his long painful trek back. He needed time to sort out his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this and left kudos. I sometimes struggle a lot with my writing since english isn't my first language, but knowing that people reads this and likes it makes me really happy and eager to write the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you, once again!


End file.
